Flamvell
"Flamvell" (フレムベル Furemuberu) is an archetype of FIRE Attribute monsters whose effects include burning away the opponent's Life Points and increasing each others attack points. Many of their effects are triggered when they inflict Battle Damage or destroy a monster as a result of battle. They are introduced in Duel Terminal - Synchro Awakening!! with further support in Duel Terminal - Invasion of Worms!!. They are introduced to the TCG through the Booster Pack Ancient Prophecy, with "Flamvell Commando" as a TCG-exclusive, with further cards coming through the Booster Pack Hidden Arsenal. Aside from being FIRE monsters, the majority of them have 200 DEF, and have support based around that. It is possible that they are used by Bob in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, because he has "Flamvell Guard". The "Neo Flamvell" sub-archetype was released in Duel Terminal - Pulse of the Trishula. These monsters are more focused on Graveyard control, especially by banishing the opponent's cards. Playing Style A Deck using the "Flamvell" archetype will essentially be using FIRE monsters, most of which have 200 or less DEF. In this case, a Deck using these monsters will be able to utilize a great amount of FIRE support like the "Volcanic" archetype. However, since the total amount of "Flamvell" monsters currently released in the TCG is 15 ("Flamvell Grunika", "Flamvell Baby", "Flamvell Dragnov", "Flamvell Poun", "Flamvell Fiend", "Flamvell Archer", "Flamvell Commando", "Flamvell Firedog", "Flamvell Magician", "Flamvell Guard", "Flamvell Uruquizas"), in order to make a Deck out of it, there must be a great amount of cards that are not related to the "Flamvell" archetype. On the other hand, it is far easier to just use the current "Flamvell" monsters as support cards in other Decks. "Flamvell" monsters have lots of synergy with other Deck types and their trump card, "Rekindling", can get you up to 5 monsters at once. This could lead to various Synchro Summons, or if you have a "Flamvell Archer" handy you can tribute it, "Flamvell Baby", or "Flamvell Poun" in order to add 800 Attack to each one giving you a total of 3200 extra attack points. This could lead to victory in a single turn, or an OTK. Monsters * Blazing Inpachi * Flamvell Archer * Flamvell Baby * Flamvell Commando * Flamvell Fiend * Flamvell Firedog * Flamvell Grunika * Flamvell Magician * Flamvell Poun * Card Trooper * Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress * Necro Gardna * Neo Flamvell Garuda * Neo Flamvell Hedgehog * Neo Flamvell Origin * Neo Flamvell Sabre * Neo Flamvell Shaman * Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter Spells * Charge of the Light Brigade * Mind Control * Pot of Avarice * Rekindling * Scapegoat * Gold Sarcophagus * Book of Moon * Monster Reborn Traps * Spiritual Fire Art - Kurenai * Backfire * Flamvell Counter * Imperial Iron Wall * Fiend Comedian Extra Deck * Flamvell Uruquizas * Ancient Flamvell Deity * Red Dragon Archfiend * Formula Synchron * Stardust Dragon * Shooting Star Dragon * Red Nova Dragon Deck Types Red Nova Flamvell This deck uses the "Flamvell" cards to quickly summon Red Nova Dragon and/or Shooting Star Dragon. Monsters * Flamvell Firedog * Flamvell Baby * Flamvell Archer * Flamvell Magician * Flamvell Poun * Kinka-byo * Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter * Magical Merchant * Plaguespreader Zombie Spells * Monster Reborn * Rekindling * Mystical Space Typhoon * Dark Hole * Hand Destruction * Gold Sarcophagus * Charge of the Light Brigade * Book of Moon * Heavy Storm Traps * Trap Stun Extra Deck * Formula Synchron * Stardust Dragon * Shooting Quasar Dragon * Shooting Star Dragon * Red Dragon Archfiend * Red Nova Dragon Volcanic Flamvell Volcanic Flamvell uses the "Flamvell" cards to Swarm the field with Synchro Monsters and "Blaze Accelerator" to get rid of your opponent's monsters. Many FIRE/Pyro support cards are useful in these Decks, since all are FIRE, and most monsters are Pyro-Type. Monsters * Flamvell Magician * Flamvell Firedog * Solar Flare Dragon * Volcanic Rocket * Volcanic Scattershot * Volcanic Shell * Neo Flamvell Origin Spells * Blaze Accelerator * Pot of Avarice * Rekindling * Wild Fire * Tri-Blaze Accelerator Explosive Flamvell Explosive Flamvell uses "Flamvells" to swarm the field with Synchro Monsters and keep a strong field presence. Monsters * Flamvell Archer * Flamvell Poun * Flamvell Magician * Flamvell Firedog * Flamvell Baby * Neo Flamvell Sabre * Neo Flamvell Origin Spells * Rekindling Traps * Flamvell Counter Extra Deck * Flamvell Urquizas Flamvell Counter The Flamvell Counter Deck utilizes the power of the Dark Counter Deck with the swarming capabilities of the "Flamvells". (The name is a little ironic due to the fact that "Flamvell Counter" is also a card.) Monsters * Destiny Hero - Malicious * Flamvell Firedog * Flamvell Magician * Neo Flamvell Origin * Neo Flamvell Shaman * Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord * Dark Voltanis * Flamvell Archer * Flamvell Baby * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon * Flamvell Poun Spells * Trade-In * Foolish Burial * Rekindling * Molten Destruction Traps * Flamvell Counter * Dark Bribe * Divine Wrath * Dark Illusion * Counter Counter Extra Deck * Ancient Flamvell Deity * Flamvell Uruquizas * Stardust Dragon * Ally of Justice Catastor * Red Dragon Archfiend * Red Nova Dragon * Formula Synchron * Shooting Star Dragon * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Black Rose Dragon Flamvell Removal This Deck focusses on removing most of your opponent's Graveyard while keeping yours safe, as well as swarming the field with "Flamvells" and Synchro Monsters. You will also be milling so that you can activate "Rekindling" earlier on. Monsters * Flamvell Firedog * Flamvell Magician * Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter * Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer * Flamvell Archer * Neo Flamvell Shaman * Neo Flamvell Hedgehog * Neo Flamvell Garuda * Super-Nimble Mega Hamster * The Thing in the Crater * Summoner Monk * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness Spells * Charge of the Light Brigade * Rekindling * Book of Moon * Pot of Avarice * Mind Control Traps * Dimensional Prison * Trap Stun Extra Deck Your choice of Synchro or Xyz Monsters. Zombievell This Deck's strategy is to mix "Flamvells" with Zombie-Type monsters, since some of the most beneficial Zombie-Type monsters in the game share 200 DEF, the same as a majority of "Flamvell" monsters. "Flamvell Poun" makes an excellent search card because of that, netting the player either an "Immortal Ruler", a "Spirit Reaper", or a "Plaguespreader Zombie" -- of which the latter two are must-haves for any Zombie-Type Deck. This also allows you to Synchro Summon monsters like "Archfiend Zombie-Skull" with ease, using the low-level "Flamvell Poun", "Spirit Reaper", and/or "Fox Fire" for the Synchro. Monsters * Flamvell Magician * Flamvell Firedog * Neo Flamvell Sabre * Neo Flamvell Hedgehog * Neo Flamvell Shaman * Neo Flamvell Origin * Goblin Zombie * Mezuki * Plaguespreader Zombie * Beast of the Pharaoh * Volcanic Shell * Zombie Master Spells * Hand Destruction * Book of Life * Burial from a Different Dimension * Foolish Burial * Rekindling Traps * Flamvell Counter Extra Deck * Ancient Flamvell Deity * Archfiend Zombie-Skull * Dark End Dragon * Doomkaiser Dragon * Formula Synchron * Revived King Ha Des Extra Deck Your choice of Synchro or Xyz Monsters. Flammill The Flammill Deck utilizes milling effects to quickly dump "Flamvell" monsters into the Graveyard in order to fuel "Rekindling" and thin the Deck. This Deck utilizes many one for one cards and generates massive card advantage. The trump card for this deck is "Rekindling", which can lead to an OTK. This Deck’s win conditions range from mass Synchro Summoning to straight up beatdown through the attack boosting effect of "Flamvell Archer", which at most can add 4000 Attack to your side of the field. Monsters * Flamvell Firedog * Flamvell Grunika * Flamvell Archer * Flamvell Baby * Flamvell Magician * Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter * Necro Gardna * Flamvell Poun * Magical Merchant * Card Trooper Spells * Charge of the Light Brigade * Rekindling * Magical Stone Excavation (Gets back "Rekindling") * Gold Sarcophagus * Foolish Burial * Burial from a Different Dimension Traps * Flamvell Counter Extra Deck * Red Nova Dragon * Red Dragon Archfiend * Stardust Dragon * Formula Synchron * Black Rose Dragon * Shooting Star Dragon * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Boundary * Ally of Justice Catastor Scrapvell Scrapvell decks use "Flamvell" and "Scrap" monsters together, the "Flamvell" monsters being "Flamvell Firedog" and "Flamvell Magician" as well as allowing for use of "Horn of the Phantom Beast". Monsters * Flamvell Firedog * Flamvell Magician * Scrap Chimera * Scrap Beast * Scrap Orthros * Scrap Goblin * Scrap Golem Spells * Rekindling * Scrapstorm * Scrapyard Traps * Horn of the Phantom Beast Extra Deck * Scrap Dragon * Scrap Archfiend * Stardust Dragon * Black Rose Dragon * Scrap Twin Dragon Weaknesses Since "Rekindling" plays a large part in most "Flamvell" Decks, "Vanity's Fiend", "Vanity's Ruler" and "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo" kill this deck type. In addition to that, a Macro deck will destroy the strategy by making it impossible to use "Rekindling"'s effect to it's maximum extent. "Prohibition" can also prevent the use of "Rekindling", making it much harder to win. Lastly, "Necrovalley" can now stop "Rekindling" in the TCG since TCG/OCG rulings merged. Category:Archetypes